1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring layout suitable for an electro-optical device including electro-optical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic EL devices are current-driven self-light-emitting devices, and accordingly, there are an advantage of no need to provide a backlight, as well as other advantages such as low power consumption, a wide range of vision, and a high contrast ratio, so there is high expectation for development of flat panel displays employing EL devices. The organic EL device is an electro-optical device including a light-emission layer introduced between an anode and a cathode, wherein, upon supplying forward bias current between both the electrodes, self-light-emission is effected due to the recombination energy at the time of recombination of a hole injected from the anode and an electron injected from the cathode. Accordingly, a supply of electric power from an external circuit is required in order to cause the organic EL device to emit light.
With conventional color-display active-matrix-driven display panels, an M number each of electric power lines and data lines are disposed in the column direction on a pixel matrix with an N number of columns and an M number of rows formed on a pixel region, as well as an N number of selection lines being disposed in the row direction on the aforementioned matrix. With a given pixel of such a wiring layout, a data line is disposed between the given pixel and the left-adjacent pixel, and an electric power line is disposed between the given pixel and the right-adjacent pixel. That is to say, with the lines disposed between adjacent pixels in the column direction, a layout is formed so that one data line and one electric line make up one pair. With the above-described configuration, disposed at an intersection of a scan line and a data line are: a switching transistor, a holding capacitance, a driving transistor, and an organic EL device for emitting light in one color of the RGB three primary colors, and these devices make up a pixel.